Two of Us
by Taomio
Summary: Hanya aku yang mengenalmu lebih daripada dirimu sendiri. Pada malam yang sedih dan hari yang menakutkan, kita akan tumbuh kuat. Cinta mungkin akan berakhir suatu hari, namun aku tahu kita akan selamanya. Huang Zitao. Oh Sehun. HunTao/GS/DLDR
**~ Two of Us ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taomio's story**

 **HunTao**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[Gemerlap – gemerlap kenangan ..._**

 ** _Kita telah melewatinya dengan penuh air mata._**

 ** _Meskipun kita telah menjadi dewasa._**

 ** _Mari kita terus tersenyum selamanya ...]_**

Zitao duduk di sebuah cafe dengan memegangi secangkir hot chocolate yang ada ditangannya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, menatap apa yang ada di balik kaca jendela cafe itu dengan senyum manis. Salju turun tidak begitu lebat dari balik kaca jendela itu mengingat ini adalah awal musim dingin. Orang – orang berlalu lalang begitu saja dengan mengenakan pakaian – pakaian hangat dan tebal milik mereka untuk bertahan dari hawa dingin di siang itu.

Ia mengangkat cangkir yang ada di tangannya, kemudian meniup – niupnya sebentar hingga asap dari hot chocolate itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang karena tiupannya. Setelah merasa hot chocolate itu tidak sepanas tadi, Tao dengan pelan mulai menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh hot chocolate itu dari mulut, tenggorokan hingga perutnya. Ia merasa sangat hangat, benar – benar hangat seperti hatinya sekarang.

"Panda!"

Mendengar panggilan itu, hatinya semakin terasa hangat. Hanya seseorang yang selalu mengisi hatinyalah yang selalu memanggilnya dengan seperti itu.

Ia menurunkan cangkir hot chocolatenya ke meja, kemudian dengan senyum mengembang ia melambai – lambaikan satu tangannya agar orang yang memanggilnya tadi segera menuju tempatnya duduk.

"Albino!" Ia membalas sapaan orang itu dengan memanggil nama panggilan istimewanya.

"Hai Panda. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan Zitao tepat setelah membuka mantel dan syal yang ia pakai.

"Tidak, aku baru sebentar disini," jawabnya dengan sumringah. Bohong! Bohong besar! Ia sudah menunggunya hampir setengah jam lebih, namun entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan kalau waktu menunggunya itu cepat. Katakan saja mungkin gadis bermata panda itu otaknya agak sedikit tergeser dari tempatnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya, aku kira aku akan sangat terlambat dan akan membuatmu marah. Ternyata tidak," tutur Sehun~orang yang dipanggil Albino oleh Zitao~dengan bernafas lega.

Ia hanya tersenyum simpul, kemudian kembali meneguk hot chocolatenya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda yang ada di depannya itu.

"Pelayan!" panggil Sehun sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke atas dan menjentikkan jarinya agar salah satu pelayan datang ke mejanya.

"Anda pesan apa?" tanya pelayan yang menghampiri.

"Sebotol soju," mendengar pesanan Sehun membuatnya langsung mendelik tajam pada pemuda albino itu.

"Hahha, tidak. Aku bercanda Panda, aku pesan segelas cappucino hangat dengan banyak creamer ya," ujar Sehun setelah tertawa. Zitao bernafas lega mendengarnya, sebenarnya tidak apa – apa jika Sehun memesan soju, bahkan dirinya sendiripun menyukai soju walaupun tidak seberat pemuda itu. Hanya saja ia tak mau jika ia membiarkan Sehun memesan minuman beralkohol itu, maka bisa dipastikan saat pulang nanti ia harus memapah Sehun karena kesadarannya akan menghilang.

"Ya Ampun Panda .. kau masih saja seperti dulu. Apa yang kau takutkan? Hanya memapahku saja kau takut, apa aku ini terlalu berat untukmu?" Sehun mulai mempertanyakan lagi masalah mereka dulu saat mereka berdua duduk di bangku kelas akhir di sekolah tinggi. Ya lebih tepatnya kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

Ia lagi – lagi mendelik tajam pada Sehun. "Aku tak ingin membahasnya. Aku hanya tak suka saja," jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam cangkir hot chocolatenya, menatap air coklat panas yang tinggal setengah dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Kenapa kau selalu tak ingin membahasnya? Kenapa kau tak suka? Kenapa? Wae? Wae? Wae? Katakan padaku Panda ..." Sehun mulai melempar banyak pertanyaan dengan nada menuntut layaknya anak kecil pada gadis itu.

"Ck! Sudah ku bilang aku tak menyukainya, haruskah aku mengatakannya seribu kali untukmu Hun?! Jangan bertingkah menyebalkan." Ia benar – benar kesal jika Sehun sudah menyinggung masalah ini.

"Hah?! Itu tidak mungkin! Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain kan?! Katakan padaku! Apa kau tak suka karena aku terlalu berat untukmu, atau kau tidak kuat memapahku karena aku sekarang semakin tinggi dan berat badanku bertambah? Apa penyebabnya?! Katakan sejujurnya padaku!" mendengar kalimat beruntun seperti ini siapa saja tentu kesal dibuatnya, seperti halnya Zitao. Ia menghembuskan nafas kesal sambil membuang wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin menatap mata coklat gelap milik pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang menuntutnya agar memberinya jawaban sekarang juga.

"Tuan, ini pesanan Anda," Tao bernafas lega ketika pelayan tadi kembali ke meja mereka untuk mengantarkan pesanan Sehun. Ini tentu mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu untuk sementara, dan ia berharap setelah itu Sehun tidak menanyainya lagi. Ia benar – benar tidak bisa menjawab jujur pertanyaan ini. Ia tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya alasan kenapa ia tak suka ketika mereka bersama Sehun meminum soju atau meminum minuman - minuman beralkohol tinggi yang lain. Bukan masalah berat badan Sehun yang bertambah atau dirinya mau atau tidak mau memapahnya, tapi ini masalah yang lebih besar dari itu.

"Oh. Terima kasih." ujar Sehun berterimakasih setelah pelayan itu meletakkan pesanannya di meja.

Melihat situasi aman, ia kembali meneguk coklat panas miliknya seperti biasa.

"Jadi Panda? Apa alasanmu sebenarnya? Katakan padaku." lagi – lagi Sehun menanyakannya membuat ia hampir tersedak saat meminum coklat panasnya.

"Tidak ada. Sudah berapa ratus kali aku bilang padamu Hun? Aku hanya tidak menyukainya saja," jelasnya mencoba sabar.

"Ah tidak. Aku merasa bukan itu, katakan padaku?! Euuung .. apa mungkin aku melakukan hal aneh - aneh ketika aku mabuk? Mungkinkah?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah berpikir tapi juga dengan wajah tak percaya. Tao menelan ludahnya dengan kelu, pipinya kembali memerah dan keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahinya. Dalam hati ia mulai menggerutu tidak jelas karena Sehun mengungkit – ngungkit masalah ini.

'Jangan ingatkan aku dengan itu Sehun,' ia benar – benar tak ingin untuk mengingat kejadian bodoh dua tahun yang lalu itu. Kejadian yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa tidur, jikalau bisa tidurpun yang ada di dalam mimpinya adalah kejadian itu. Kejadian yang selalu saja membuat ia jadi memerah dan membuat hatinya berdegup dengan kencang hanya dengan membayangkan atau mengingatnya saja.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Zitao dan Sehun tengah menunggu bus di halte malam itu setelah pulang dari jam tambahan. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dengan kegiatan masing – masing. Sehun khusyu' dengan psp yang ada ditangannya dan Tao sibuk dengan buku sains tebal miliknya._

 _Tiba – tiba saja Sehun menghembuskan nafas kesal sambil berkata, "Dingin sekali malam ini! Aku butuh kehangatan?!" tentu saja mendengar perkataan pemuda itu yang sepertinya menjurus membuat gadis itu langsung menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kaget dan tak percaya._

 _Melihat tatapan sahabat karibnya yang seperti itu padanya, membuat Sehun langsung menoyor dahi gadis itu tanpa ampunan. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh – aneh Panda! Aku tak akan melakukannya denganmu. Kau itu terlalu percaya diri."_

 _Merasa dirinya salah paham membuat Zitao hanya diam dan kembali membaca bukunya lagi._

 _Hening._

 _Suasana kembali hening seperti tadi. Tao sibuk dengan membaca buku dan Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri._

 _"_ _Ayo kita menghangatkan diri Panda!" lagi – lagi Sehun memecah suasana keheningan di antara mereka berdua._

 _Mendengar ajakan Sehun yang lagi – lagi kedengarannya seperti menjurus mmebuat gadis itu langsung pindah tempat duduk ke bangku paling ujung sehingga jarak di antara mereka berdua sangat jauh, kemudian kembali fokus dengan buku sainsnya._

 _"_ _Yaaaaak ! Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran yang aneh – aneh padaku?! Aku tak akan melakukan yang aneh - aneh denganmu! Apa kau tak percaya padaku huh?!" pekik Sehun dengan kesal sambil berdiri._

 _"_ _Apa pikiranmu itu hanya dipenuhi pikiran yang aneh – aneh saja?! Bersihkan otakmu itu Panda!" Sehun mulai parno dan frustasi sendiri dengan pemikiran Tao padanya._

 _"_ _Aku ini hanya ingin mengajakmu membeli soju untuk menghangatkan diri." Pemuda itu akhirnya menjelaskan maksud yang sebenarnya pada Tao. Mendengar itu Tao langsung menutup bukunya dan menatap heran bercampur tak percaya pada sahabatnya itu. "Apa kita diperbolehkan?" tanya Tao._

 _"_ _Tentu saja diperbolehkan! Kita ini sudah tujuh belas tahun! Jadi tidak apa – apa," jelas Sehun sambil menghampiri Tao hingga berada di depan gadis itu tepat._

 _"_ _Jadi bagaimana? Ayolah Panda, ayo beli soju ..." rayu Sehun dengan mencoba bersikap cute dihadapannya membuat gadis itu memutar bola matanya._

 _"_ _Kita akan terlambat pulang albino." komentarnya, kemudian kembali membuka dan membaca bukunya._

 _"_ _Ck! Kita ini memang sudah terlambat pulang Panda! Apa kau tak menyadarinya?! Kita sudah menunggu setengah jam lebih disini dan bus tidak datang – datang juga. Itu artinya kita sudah melewatkan bus terakhir! Dan apa kau tidak melihat jam?! Sekarang sudah hampir jam 10! Jadi tidak ada gunanya lagi kita menunggu bus datang! Ayo beli soju dan pulang jalan kaki. Rumah kita tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."_

 _Mendengar penjelasan Sehun membuat dirinya menimbang lagi ajakan Sehun. Mungkin saja sahabatnya itu ada benarnya juga._

 _Akhirnya ia menyetujuinya dan keduanya membeli soju di kedai terdekat. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan bibi penjual soju itu dengan pandangan berbeda. Sehun dengan pandangan meyakinkan dan Zitao dengan pandangan ragu._

 _"_ _Kami ingin memesan satu botol soju hangat," pesan Sehun dengan mantap._

 _"_ _Hei. Kalian ini masih sekolah kan?" tanya bibir itu dengan tatapan heran dan menyelidik._

 _"_ _Iya. Kami masih sekolah," jawab Sehun enteng._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu kalian tidak boleh membeli," ujar bibi itu menasehati._

 _"_ _Ahjumma .. kami berdua ini sudah tujuh belas tahun. Bukankah itu batas minimal boleh meminum soju?!" ujar Sehun dengan nada menuntut._

 _"_ _Jika bibi tak mempercayainya. Kami berdua bisa menunjukkan KTP kami!"_

 _"_ _Ah baiklah baiklah. Aku percaya. Tapi kalian hanya boleh memesan satu botol saja. Tidak lebih."_

 _"_ _Kami memang mau memesan satu. Memangnya mau pesan berapa ?!" ujar Sehun seenaknya sendiri dan berhasil mendapat jitakan keramat milik Zitao._

 _"_ _Minta maaflah Hun, dan berterimakasihlah karena sudah diperbolehkan. Kau ini membuatku malu saja," geram Tao dengan berbisik pada Sehun._

 _"_ _Maafkan temanku ini ahjumma. Aku minta maaf. Dan terima kasih banyak sudah memperbolehkan kita membeli soju," Tao meminta maaf dengan sopan sambil membungkuk, benar - benar menyesal dengan kelakuan Sehun yang seenaknya sendiri._

 _"_ _Iya, tidak apa – apa." bibi itu tersenyum manis pada Tao, kemudian menatap sengit Sehun. "Lihat itu! seharusnya kau belajar dari yeojachingu-mu anak muda."_

 _Sehun dan Zitao saling melirik, Sehun dengan pandangan tak habis pikir dan Zitao dengan pandangan tak percaya namun dengan sedikit semu merah muda dipipinya._

 _"_ _Iya, maafkan aku ya bibi." Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat jelas kalau ia tidak ikhlas mengatakannya. Setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung menggandeng tangan Tao untuk duduk secepatnya di salah satu meja yang kosong._

 _"_ _Kau itu benar – benar tidak sopan Hun," cibir Tao setelah mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi._

 _"_ _Ah sudahlah. Yang penting kita minum soju," komentar Sehun dengan cuek sambil mengeluarkan psp-nya dari tas._

 _Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya pesanan soju hangat mereka datang, dan dengan wajah antusias Sehun mulai membuka penutup botol soju itu, kemudian menuangkannya ke gelas milik mereka berdua secara bergantian._

 _"_ _Ayo bersulang!" ajak Sehun dengan semangat sambil mengangkat cangkirnya ke depan gadis itu._

 _Tao menatap ragu Sehun, namun melihat senyuman santai milik Sehun membuatnya mau tak mau ikut mengangkat cangkirnya dan bersulang dengan Sehun walaupun hatinya masih ragu._

 _Ia meminumnya dengan perlahan, dengan beberapa teguk ia baru menghabiskan soju yang ada di cangkir kecil itu. Berbeda dengan Sehun, ia langsung meneguknya dengan sekali minum. Bahkan ia sampai – sampai memasang ekpressi ngeri melihatnya. Apa tidak apa – apa meminum soju dengan sekali teguk seperti itu? pikirnya agak khawatir._

 _Setelah meminum satu cangkir soju, Tao meletakkan cangkir itu begitu saja. Ia tak berniat untuk melanjutkannya, karena menurutnya ini tidak baik. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Jadi lebih baik dirinya mencegahnya jika terjadi apa – apa. Ia hanya memandangi Sehun yang sepertinya sedang sangat sibuk menikmati setiap tegukan soju di dalam mulutnya._

 _Melihat Tao tidak meminum soju lagi membuat Sehun bertanya, "apa kau tidak minum lagi Panda?"_

 _Gadis bermata panda itu menggelengkan kepalanya singkat menandakan jawabannya adalah tidak._

 _"_ _Wae?" tanya Sehun sambil menegak kembali secangkir kecil soju dengan sekali minum._

 _"_ _Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak ingin saja," jawabnya singkat sambil mengangkat tangannya menuju dagu dan menyangga dagunya._

 _"_ _Terserah kau kalau begitu. Tapi jangan marah jika aku menghabiskannya ya .."_

 _"_ _Iya, habiskan saja jika kau mau," jawab Tao dengan cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun._

 _Akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian, botol soju itu kosong. Botol itu kosong tanpa sisa, mata Sehun sudah tidak fokus dan pipinya mulai memerah membuat Tao menatapnya khawatir. "_ _Aku harap kau tidak mabuk berat Albino,"  
_

 _"_ _Ah jangan khawatir Panda, aku tidak akan mabuk," ujar Sehun dengan santai menenangkan Tao sambil mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu hingga membuat sang empunya sedikit meringis kesakitan._

 _"_ _Kau disini. Aku akan membayarnya, oke." Sehun berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke tempat bibi penjual soju berada dengan langkah normal. Melihat itu, ia bernafas lega. Setidaknya Sehun memang benar – benar tidak mabuk, pikirnya._

 _"_ _Ayo pulang Panda!" ajak Sehun dan langsung diikuti oleh gadis itu tanpa banyak bicara. Sehun berjalan di depan dan Zitao dibelakangnya, berjaga – jaga jika sesuatu terjadi. Karena menurut intuisi miliknya, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Sehun._

 _Tiba – tiba saja Sehun menghentikan langkahnya hingga membuat dirinya mau tak mau harus ikut menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba – tiba juga._

 _Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Tao dengan kesal."Kenapa kau berjalan di belakang?! Kau itu sahabatku atau bodyguardku?! Apa kau tak bisa berjalan disampingku?!" pertanyaan Sehun ini mungkin bukan kategori bertanya, namun dalam kategori menuntut dan memerintah sebenarnya._

 _"_ _Hanya berjaga – jaga saja jika sesuatu terjadi," jawabnya jujur._

 _"_ _Memangnya ada apa?! Cepat berada disampingku sekarang!" tanpa ba-bi-bu Sehun langsung menarik Zitao ke sampingnya kemudian menggandengnya berjalan bersama melewati malam yang sepi itu._

 _Entah kenapa pipi gadis itu mulai memerah, perasaannya menjadi hangat. Benar – benar hangat seperti suasana di musim panas._

 _"_ _Jika kita bisa menghabiskan waktu seperti ini selalu, mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan, iya kan Panda?" ujar Sehun tiba – tiba dan berhasil membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak._

 _Ia diam, ia berniat hanya mendengarkan ocehan pemuda itu saja. Lagipula ia bingung ingin merespon ucapan Sehun yang seperti ini selain kata 'iya mungkin'._

 _"_ _Kita akan tumbuh tua bersama. Kita saling bersama menjalani kehidupan ini, karena kita berdua adalah sahabat selamanya." ucap Sehun lagi._

 _Lagi – lagi Tao diam, tak memberi respon pada ucapan Sehun. "Hei, kenapa kau hanya diam Panda? Apa kau kedinginan?"_

 _Tao mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya shock ketika tiba – tiba saja tangannya yang digandeng oelh Sehun langsung ditariknya hingga tubuh mungilnya melekat pada tubuh Sehun yang hangat dan mengeluarkan aroma khas masculin yang memabukkan bagi kaum hawa."Bagaimana rasanya sekarang? Ini hangat kan?" tanya Sehun dengan tersenyum riang._

 _"_ _Terima kasih," balas Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang menghangat dan berubah warna menjadi merah muda._

 _Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening. Mereka berdua terus berjalan dengan langkah pelan namun pasti melewati malam yang sepi itu. Jujur, walaupun hanya berjalan bersama dan tidak bicara apapun ia tetap merasa nyaman bersama Sehun._

 _Lama berjalan, ia mulai merasa ada keanehan yang terjadi. Langkah Sehun yang biasanya cepat itu kini mulai melambat, suara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan trotoar yang mereka pijak terasa begitu terdengar seperti di seret dan Zitao berani bersumpah itu bukan dari sepatunya, tapi dari sepatu Sehun._

 _"Sehun_ _? Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Tao mulai khawatir kalau Sehun mulai mabuk di saat – saat seperti ini._

 _"_ _Huh? Oh iya, aku baik – baik saja," jawab Sehun dengan kepala mulai bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti alunan tubuhnya yang mulai sempoyongan._

 _Ia diam, ia tahu sahabatnya itu sekarang sudah mabuk, ia tak perlu menanyakannya lagi toh tidak ada gunanya. Ia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan dan menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi, mungkin ia harus terus memegangi Sehun agar pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak jatuh._

 _Dan benar saja dugaannya, tangan Sehun yang ia genggam mulai terasa berat. Itu artinya Sehun berjalan dengan tidak sadar. Akhirnya ia tanpa ragu mulai memapah Sehun walaupun tenaganya tidak begitu kuat menahan pemuda itu hingga tubuhnya ikut terombang – ambing kesana kemari mengikuti langkah dan gerak Sehun._

 _"_ _Aku merasa sedang menaiki roller couster di Disney Land," Sehun mulai meracau tidak jelas, gejala orang mabuk yang umum._

 _Ia hanya diam, tidak ada gunanya menjawabi orang yang sedang mabuk. Mereka tidak tahu dan tidak sadar dengan apa yang mereka katakan dan ia juga yakin kalau seandainya ia menjawabnya pun orang mabuk tak akan mengingatnya atau bahkan mendengarnya._

 _"_ _Aku ingin makan bulgogi buatan eomma."_

 _"_ _Kim seongsangnim itu cantik ya?"_

 _"_ _Euuung ... ada berapa orang cantik di dunia ini? Mungkin hanya eommaku, kakakku, kim seongsangnim ... hei Panda? Apa kau mau kumasukkan dalam daftar orang cantik milikku?"_

 _Ya Ampun .. lama – lama mendengar racauan Sehun yang tidak jelas begini malah membuatnya frustasi sendiri._

 _"Panda_ _, berapa mantan pacarmu?"_

 _"_ _Mwo?!" tentu saja refleks mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu Tao langsung kaget bukan main._

 _"_ _Dengar Panda! Jangan menjadi perawan tua karena selalu menolak laki - laki yang berusaha dekat denganmu," racau Sehun lagi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Tao secara tidak sadar._

 _Zitao hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "Tubuhmu hangat sekali dan baunya wangi," Sehun dengan tiba – tiba mulai mendesakkan kepalanya kelehernya seperti anak ayam yang sedang menghangatkan diri di bawah tubuh induknya. Tentu saja reflek ia langsung menjauhkan kepalanya._

 _"_ _Yak! Oh Sehun! Kau itu memang pembuat masalah!" Tao mulai kesal sendiri, apa dia tidak tahu kalau memapahnya saja sudah susah setengah mati?! Kenapa harus bersikap seperti ini?! gerutu Tao dengan kesal dalam hatinya._

 _"_ _Kemarin Chanyeol hyung memberikan aku blue film."_

 _Ia memutar matanya bosan, "Dasar laki – laki!" komentarnya._

 _"_ _Kecantikan seorang wanita itu dilengkapi dengan ukuran payudara yang besar ..." mendengar Sehun berkata seperti itu membuat Tao reflek memukul dahinya frustasi, "Aku tak tahu kalau kau semesum ini Oh Sehun?! Aku pikir yang kau tahu hanyalah bermain psp saja."_

 _Melihat ke depan lagi, Tao baru menyadari kalau ternyata mereka berdua sudah berada di depan rumah Sehun hanya dengan beberapa langkah lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menyeret tubuh Sehun menuju rumahnya._

 _"_ _Ayolah cepat albino bodoh. Kita sudah hampir sampai," ujar Tao yang dibalas dengan racauan tidak jelas lagi dari Sehun._

 _"_ _Berapa u..kuran payudaramu ... ?" nada Sehun semakin rendah dan semakin rendah hingga akhirnya tidak terdengar di akhir kalimat._

 _"_ _APA?!"_

 _CUP_

 _Saat Tao berkata 'apa' sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Sehun, bibir mereka secara tidak sengaja saling bertemu dengan tepat. Ia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ciuman pertamanya bersama dengan Sehun?!  
_

 _Pemuda itu ternyata sudah tidak sadar lagi. Matanya terpejam seperti bayi mungil yang sedang tidur, dan rambutnya tertiup angin hingga bergerak pelan kesana kemari mengikuti arah angin. Dan ini seperti pemandangan yang sangat indah dan tak akan ia lupakan sampai akhir hayatnya. Bahkan saking terpesonanya, ia sampai lupa untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua._

 _Menyadarinya, Zitao langsung melepas bibirnya dan segera menekan bell di samping gerbang dengan gugup. Bahkan ia menakan bell itu berkali – kali dengan tempo yang tidak teratur karena saking gugupnya._

 _Akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian seorang satpam keluar._

 _"_ _Euuung ... ano .. Sehun tidak bisa bangun. Ia mabuk, kita berdua tadi membeli soju ahjussi," jelas Tao dengan meringis merasa bersalah._

 _"_ _Terima kasih ya sudah mengantarnya pulang nona Huang," dengan segera satpam itu menarik Sehun dan memapahnya._

 _"_ _Ahjussi .." panggil Tao saat satpam itu akan masuk ke dalam bersama Sehun._

 _"_ _Tolong jaga rahasia ini. Jangan bilang pada siapapun, khususnya pada bibi dan paman Oh. Aku tahu mereka berdua mungkin akan marah jika tahu Sehun mabuk. Jadi aku mohon bantuanmu. Aku janji ini terakhir kalinya Sehun akan membeli soju bersamaku," ujar Tao._

 _"_ _Iya, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Sekarang cepat pulang, ini sudah sangat malam. Orang tuamu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar satpam itu menasehati dan ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul._

 ** _Flashback END_**

Zitao menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir bayangan kenangan dua tahun yang lalu. Ia benar – benar malu jika mengingatnya. Dan jangan tanyakan padanya apakah hari itu memang hari terakhir Sehun membeli soju dengannya. Karena dua minggu setelah itu, Sehun mengundangnya kerumahnya untuk meminum soju yang ia beli dikamarnya dan berakhir seperti pertama kali mereka membeli soju. Mengatakan kata – kata mesum yang diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman. Apa setelah kejadian itu Sehun tidak minum soju lagi bersama Tao? Jangan bercanda, Sehun bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Ia lagi - lagi mengajak Tao untuk minum soju di lain kesempatan, bahkan dengan menggunakan banyak cara agar gadis itu mau menemaninya. Dan lagi - lagi berakhir dengan kata mesum dan diakhiri ciuman. Jadi jangan bertanya sudah berapa kali Sehun menciumnya secara tidak sengaja saat mabuk. Oleh karena itu, setelah kejadian yang entah keberapa kali itu. Tao benar – benar marah pada Sehun jika pemuda itu mengajaknya minum soju, ia benar – benar kapok. Ia tak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Karena itu hanya membuatnya semakin sulit dengan status yang mereka miliki.

"Ah sudahlah, kau sepertinya tak akan menjawab. Lagipula itu bukan masalah yang penting," komentar Sehun yang akhirnya menyerah.

Tao tersenyum simpul, kemudian meminum coklat panasnya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mengabulkan do'anya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[Kita selalu bersama ...  
Kita bisa bersenang-senang tanpa melakukan apa pun.  
Dan kamu menenangkanku.  
Ketika aku mengeluh tanpa henti di telpon ...]_**

Zitao dan Sehun sekarang berada di atap sekolah mereka saat waktu High School dulu. Ya walaupun mereka berdua sudah lulus beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun mereka terus mengunjungi sekolahnya walaupun tidak setiap harinya. Mungkin satu bulan sekali atau dua kali hanya untuk memandang langit dari atap sekolah mereka dulu.

Mereka berdua berbaring di atap itu menatap langit sore dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing. Mereka berdua hanya diam, Zitao memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati suasan sore itu ditemani angin yang bertiup dengan pelan hingga menerbangkan rambut yang tidak terikat sempurna. Dan Sehun terus saja memandangi langit sambil tersenyum.

Lama mereka melakukan kegiatan itu tanpa ada perbincangan sampai langit berubah menjadi oranye, menandakan senja akan menghilang dan akan digantikan dengan langit malam yang gelap.

"Apa kau merindukan masa High School?" tanya Sehun setelah keheningan yang lama. Tao membuka matanya dengan cepat sambil menatap pemuda yang berbaring disampingnya sekarang. Ia menatap Sehun heran dan bingung.

"Ya, aku merindukannya. Wae?" Tao menjawabnya dengan suara pelan, seperti suara angin sore yang berhembus pelan di telinga Sehun.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya saja."

"Oh begitu," Zitao tetap berada diposisinya, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Aku merindukan masa – masa saat masih berada di High School, dimana aku dan kau bisa terus bersama. Aku merindukan kebersamaan kita setiap saat. Semakin dewasa, kau mulai sulit untuk kutemui Hun, entah karena kesibukanmu atau malah kesibukanku sendiri. Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu dan menghentikan waktu agar aku bisa bersamamu dan bertemu denganmu setiap saat.

"Hei, bukankah itu Song seongsangnim?" ujar Sehun yang tiba – tiba saja sudah berganti posisi menjadi duduk sambil menunjuk seorang laki - laki tua dengan menggunakan seragam dinas.

"Benarkah?" ujar Tao tertarik dengan apa yang Sehun tunjuk.

"Hahhaa, orang tua itu masih sama seperti dulu," komentar Sehun dengan diiringi gelak tawa tak habis pikir.

"Masih memancarkan aura mistis!" lanjut Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Hahaha, kau itu selalu begitu Hun, bersikaplah sopan dengannya. Dia sebenarnya guru yang baik kau tahu," ujar Tao dengan tersenyum geli.

"Membicarakan tentang Song seongsangnim, aku jadi teringat saat kau benar – benar panik bukan kepalang karena salah mengumpulkan buku tugas pelajaran Song seongsangnim. Apa kau masih ingat Panda?"

Tiba – tiba saja wajah Tao memerah. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun dengan agak kikuk.

"Kau bahkan sampai – sampai menelponku di tengah malam, kau saat itu benar – benar panik dan meracau lewat telpon hingga membuat telingaku rasanya sangat gatal. Kkkkkk~ Aku bahkan tak habis pikir, hanya karena salah mengumpulkan buku tugas saja sampai sepanik itu dirimu," ujar Sehun dengan tertawa geli.

'Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi Hun.' batin Tao agak sedih.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Tet Tet Tet ..._

 _Bunyi bel sekolah tanda pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring hingga membuat semua murid yang mendengarnya memekik bahagia. Mereka segera membungkuk memberi hormat pada guru yang mengajar di kelas mereka kemudian merapikan alat – alat mereka dan mengemasnya ke tas._

 _"_ _Baiklah anak – anak. Sebelum kalian pulang. Tolong kumpulkan buku tugas kalian sekarang."_

 _Mendengar perintah dari Song seongsangnim membuat hampir seluruh kelas memekik kaget. "Apa? Song seongsangnim. Bukannya kau bilang tidak dikumpulkan minggu kemarin?" tanya salah satu siswa._

 _"Ya_ _. Memang aku berkata seperti itu minggu kemarin. Aku hanya ingin melihat – lihat saja, apakah kalian mengerjakannya atau tidak." Ujar guru itu dengan wajah datar. Ah bisa dipastikan banyak yang belum mengerjakan. Zitao hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum kelegaan karena dia sudah mengerjakannya._

 _"_ _Syukurlah, aku sudah mengerjakannya." Gumamnya dengan lega sambil meletakkan tasnya ke meja, kemudia ia teringat sesuatu. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mencari sosok Sehun yang duduk di barisan kanan belakang. "Apa dia sudah selesai mengerjakannya?" gumamnya lagi sambil memandang Sehun yang terlihat begitu santai dibangkunya._

 _"_ _Aku harap dia sudah," gumamnya lagi sambil terus menatap pemuda itu dengan khawatir sambil mengeluarkan buku tugasnya tanpa melihat buku apa yang ia ambil._

 _"_ _Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Suho, ketua kelasnya yang bertugas untuk mengumpulkan buku tugas milik mereka._

 _"_ _Oh nde," tanpa pikir panjang Tao segera menyerahkan bukunya pada Suho._

 _Akhirnya semua buku tugas telah terkumpul dan Leeteuk segera membawanya ke ruangan Song seongsangnim untuk dikumpulkan dan semua murid pulang termasuk Sehun dan Zitao._

 _"_ _Apa kau sudah mengerjakannya albino?" tanya Tao memecah kesunyian diantara mereka saat berjalan menuju halte bus._

 _"_ _Tidak." Sehun menjawab dengan santai._

 _"_ _Mwo?" gadis itu langsung memekik kaget dan tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabat karibnya ini."Bagaimana kau bisa sesantai ini? kau-kau seharusnya~" Sehun tiba – tiba saja berdiri didepannya dengan tersenyum jahil. "Tidak. Tidak salah maksudku Panda." Ujar Sehun sambil menarik kedua pipi Zitao dengan gemas dan senyum jahil yang tersemat diwajahnya._

 _"_ _Mwo?" decih Tao pelan._

 _"_ _Dengarkan baik – baik ketika orang berbicara Panda, dengarkan sampai ia benar – benar selesai berbicara. Aku tadi belum selesai berbicara kau tahu," Sehun mengakhiri perkataannya dengan menjulurkan lidah yang berhasil membuat gadis bermata panda itu kesal bukan main dan sekaligus gemas dengan makhluk hidup yang ada didepannya ini._

 _"_ _Kau menyebalkan," ia meninju pelan bahu pemuda itu dan membuat sang empunya semakin tersenyum jahil._

 _"_ _Jangan lakukan lagi, kau benar – benar membuat diriku panik," ujar Ryeowook lagi dengan tersenyum._

 _"_ _Biarkan aku berpikir dahulu. Sebenarnya aku menyukai bagaimana kau khawatir padaku," sontak saja pipi Tao langsung memanas dan berubah warna akibat perkataan Sehun barusan. Ia langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke sisi lain agar pemuda itu tak melihat semu merah yang ada dipipinya._

 _"_ _Ayo pulang." Tao berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan itu berhasil karena Sehun tak berkomentar apapun dan langsung masuk ke bus._

 _Di sepanjang perjalanan seperti biasa Sehun selalu mengajaknya bicara, banyak topik yang ia miliki, ia tak pernah kehabisan topik untuk tidak mengajak dirinya bicara. Dan itulah yang ia suka dari Sehun, dirinya yang pasif dan Sehun yang aktif. Saling melengkapi dalam sebuah kata yang dinamakan persahabatan. Seandainya saja kata itu bisa diganti, Zitao akui ia ingin memiliki Sehun lebih dari kata itu. tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya, ia takut merusak kata persahabatan itu dengan perasaannya, ia takut pemuda itu akan menjauh darinya setelah ia mengungkapkannya. Jadi lebih baik seperti ini. Menyimpan dalam – dalam tanpa semua orang tahu, hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu. Ia tersenyum miris memikirkannya._

 _Akhirnya is sampai kerumahnya, ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat sambil menatap langit – langit kamarnya._

 _"_ _Perasaan ini menyiksaku," gumamnya frustasi._

 _Ia menutup matanya, mencoba menghapus ingatannya hari ini tentang perasaannya pada Sehun._

 _"_ _Mungkin aku harus mandi sekarang."_

 _[SKIP]_

 _Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Tao masih belajar. Sesekali ia meregangkan tubuhnya atau meminum teh yang sudah mendingin disamping tumpukan bukunya._

 _"_ _Akhirnya, selesai juga." ujar Tao dengan tersenyum lega karena sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya._

 _"_ _Aku rasanya ingin menulis," ia bergumam dengan tersenyum sambil membuka tas sekolahnya._

 _"_ _Dimana aku meletakkannya?"gumam Tao bingung karena buku hariannya tidak ada di dalam tasnya. Ia akhirnya mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya satu persatu guna untuk mencari bukunya. Mata pandanya membelalak seketika saat melihat buku tugas Song seongsangnim. Ia mengigit bibirnya panik._

 _"_ _Pabo!" rutuknya, bagaimana bisa ia malah mengumpulkan buku hariannya?_

 _"_ _Sekarang apa yang akan aku lakukan?"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika Song seongsangnim membacanya? Aigo .. benar – benar memalukan."_

 _"_ _Lalu bagaimana tugasku? Ah, Song seongsangnim akan membunuhku!"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke sekolah kan? Ini sudah sangat larut, sekolah pasti ditutup."_

 _"_ _Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi?"_

 _"_ _Aku bingung sekali."_

 _Ia rasanya benar – benar ingin menangis sekarang. Matanya sudah hampir berkaca – kaca. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di ranjang. "Sehun!" pekiknya._

 _Ia segera menyambar ponselnya dan menekan sederetan angka masih dengan kepanikan yang menghantuinya._

 _[Di tempat lain]_

 _Drrrt Drrrt Drrrrt_

 _Ponsel milik Sehun terus saja bergetar dengan keras hingga membuat sang empunya terusik tidurnya._

 _"_ _Siapa yang menelpon semalam ini," suara serak khas orang bangun tidur._

 _Dengan mata masih terpejam Sehun pun menjawabnya._

 _"_ _Halo!" suara panik dari seberang sana terdengar._

 _"_ _Ya?"_

 _"Sehun_ _! Maafkan aku mengganggumu semalam ini. Tapi .. ini aku Panda. Aku ada masalah penting!"_

 _"_ _Hn."_

 _"Oh Sehun_ _! Bangunlah! Aku mohon padamu," suara Tao terdengar seperti ingin menangis hingga membuat Sehun langsung sadar sepenuhnya._

 _"_ _Ah Panda, maafkan aku. Hanya saja aku masih mengantuk, mianhae ne."_

 _"_ _Gwenchana."_

 _"_ _Jadi ada apa Panda?"_

 _"_ _Buku tugasku keliru Hun!" suara Tao terdengar menjerit disana. Ah baiklah, menurutnya sahabatnya ini terlalu panik._

 _"_ _Bagaimana ini Hun? Song seongsangnim akan membunuhku! Aku tak mungkin kembali ke sekolah dan menukarnya! Mungkin saja juga Song seongsangnim sudah menilainya! Atau mungkin saja buku tugas itu dibawa kerumahnya! Bagaimana ini?"_

 _"_ _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku pasti tidak mendapat nilai dan Song seongsangnim pasti akan menghukumku! Kau tahu kan bagaimana guru itu? Bagaimana ini?"_

 _Sudah cukup! Telinga Sehun rasanya ingin meledak mendengar semua perkataan gadis itu yang begitu panik. Tak bisakah dia tenang?_

 _"_ _Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana Hun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?(Bla bla bla bla)"_

 _"Panda_ _tenanglah. Dengarkan aku." Sehun memotong pembicaraan Tao dengan tegas namun lembut._

 _Seketika saja Tao langsung diam membeku. Ia seperti tersihir perkataan Sehun yang memabukkannya._

 _"_ _Kau dengarkan baik – baik. Sekarang kau tidurlah karena ini sudah larut malam. Semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Besok pagi – pagi sekali ayo berangkat ke sekolah dan kita ke ruangan Song seongsangnim untuk mengambil bukumu itu. Mungkin saja belum dinilai. Arachi?"_

 _"_ _Nde," entah kenapa mulutnya secara sendiri memutuskan mengatakan itu. Zitao tidak tahu._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu selamat malam Panda, jaljayyo."_

 _Entah kenapa sudut mulutnya tertarik ke atas, ia tersenyum. "Jaljayyo albino," dan panggilan berakhir._

 _[Keesokannya]_

 _Tao menghembuskan nafas takutnya, wajahnya terlihat begitu tegang. Dari kejauhan Sehun memberikan semangatnya padanya. Gadis tinggi bermata panda itu menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan Song seongsangnim._

 _Ia bernafas lega ketika menyadari ruangan itu kosong, dengan segera tangan mungil miliknya bergerak menjelajahi tumpukan buku yang ada di atas meja Song seongsangnim. "Dimana bukuku?" gumamnya agak panik karena sudah hampir buku terakhir tapi buku hariannya masih belum ia temukan juga._

 _"Huang Zitao_ _!"_

 _Tao membulatkan matanya dan meneguk air liurnya dengan kelu. Muka ketakutan miliknya tampak jelas. Dengan agak kikuk ia memutar tubuhnya dan segera membungkuk ke Song seongsangnim yang ada dibelakangnya._

 _"_ _Jeongmal mianhae Song seongsangnim. Maafkan aku karena masuk ruanganmu tanpa seijinmu. Aku bisa menjelaskan~"_

 _"_ _Arasseo," perkataan Song seongsangnim membuatnya kaget dan menatap gurunya itu dengan tak percaya._

 _"_ _Permisi seongsangnim. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapanmu," ujar Tao dengan polosnya sambil mengikuti pergerakan gurunya itu yang duduk di tempat duduknya dengan tenang. Tak ada pancaran raut wajah yang marah di diri guru yang terkenal galak itu._

 _"_ _Kau tidak seharusnya seceroboh itu nona Huang," ujar Song seongsangnim dengan menunjukkan buku harian miliknya hingga mata pandanya itu membulat lucu._

 _"_ _Seong-seongsangnim, a-a-apakah kau membacanya?" kepanikan tercetak jelas di raut wajahnya._

 _"_ _Ambil ini, dan kumpulkan buku tugasmu nona Huang, lalu segera pergi dari sini," guru itu bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah mengusirnya dari ruangan. Dengan terpaksa dirinya memberikan buku tugasnya dan segera mengambil buku hariannya. "Gamsahamnida seongsangnim," setelah mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya Tao bergegas membalikkan badannya untuk keluar dari ruangan._

 _"_ _Ngomong – ngomong nona Huang." Tao langsung membalikkan tubunya kembali menatap Song seongsangnim._

 _Song seongsangnim berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. "Memendam itu tidak baik, aku rasa kau perlu mengeluarkannya, itu akan membantumu," ujar Song seongsangnim sambil menepuk – nepuk kepalanya pelan, kemudian meninggalkannya yang masih kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan gurunya itu. tentu saja ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Song seongsangnim, ia bukan orang yang sebodoh itu._

 _"_ _Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sehun saat ia keluar._

 _Ia mencoba tersenyum senormal mungkin, "Aku berhasil, jeongmal gomawoyo," ujar Tao tulus._

 _"_ _Hahhaha, sudah kubilang kan? Semuanya akan baik – baik saja," tanpa ragu – ragu Sehun langsung merangkulnya erat – erat dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris._

 ** _Flashback END_**

 _"_ _Ya aku mengingatnya. Terima kasih lagi ya Hun," ujar Tao dengan tulus sambil tersenyum dan Sehun membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis padanya._

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hei semuanya ^^**

 **Maap banget ya ane sekarang jarang update T.T Gak boong tapi beneran jadwal kuliah padet soalnya bulan ini bulan buat praktek lab.**

 **Maap juga gak nerusin ep-ep yang satu malah buat ep-ep baru :p**

 **Ini rencana bakalan jadi twoshoot kalo enggak ya threeshoot. Gak pengen panjang - panjang :v**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi sama lagunya Kana Nishino - Two of Us. Sukak ajah ama liriknya, kayak ada greget gregetnya gitoh xD plak**

 **Soalnya ane dulu pernah sukak sama sahabat karib ane . tapi gak berakhir bagus. Hahhaha #nangisdipojokan**

 **Tapi ya itu masa lalu sik, biarlah jadi salah satu cerita yang ngisi idup gue. Gak perlu diratapi sik #boong #kadangbaper**

 **Chapter 11 buat ISICBP udah otewe kawan :'v tunggu ajah kapan gue bisa ngelarin. Hahahha**


End file.
